All Star
by Alexpuppy
Summary: Song fic. Leena gets angry at Bit and he leaves. He goes off and starts his own team called the LZ team with his Liger. Later, the Blitz team is challenged by the LZ team. Will Bit stay, or leave for good? B/L in the end, but only a little.


All Star  
  
By Alexpuppy  
  
Disclaimer: poop. I don't own Zoids OR the song All Star by smash mouth. Oh well, I'm just writing about them.  
  
  
  
"BIT! HA! I got you now!" Leena yelled as she jumped on Bit. "That's that last time you steal my cookie!"  
  
"Sorry! I didn't know it was yours! You can have it back, just get off me!" A now angry Bit said, trying to get Leena off him.  
  
"When will you stop acting like a damn kid?"  
  
"Well, I didn't see your name on them!"  
  
"Well, learn to the read, stupid!" Leena yelled as she showed him the label on the plate of cookies. 'Theses are LEENA'S! Not yours Bit!'  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
  
Someone once told me the world is going to roll me,  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed.  
  
She was look'en pretty dumb with her finger and her thumb,  
  
In the shape of an L on her forehead.   
  
  
  
"Gaa! Just get out of my hair for once Bit!" Leena yelled, storming off to her room.  
  
"Well, Sorry! Maybe I will get out of your hair! Permanently!" He yelled back to her, running off to his room.  
  
"I'm starting to think I'm going to regret going so hard on him…" Leena whispered to her self. That morning, he was gone, like he said he would be.  
  
  
  
Well, the years start coming and they don't start coming.  
  
Bet'cha the rules that I hit the ground running.  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun,  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.   
  
  
  
"Well, Liger, where to next? Hey! I got an idea! Lets start our own team! How about the LZ team?" Bit asked his friend, the Liger Zero. It roared an approval. "Well, lets go sign up!" He headed off to start their team.  
  
  
  
So much to see, too much to do,  
  
What wrong with taking the back streets?  
  
You never know if you don't go,  
  
You never shine if you don't glow.   
  
  
  
"Ready…. Fight!" Yelled the judge. It was the LZ team vs. the Zeber tigers. (Fuzzy pandas team.)  
  
"Ok, Liger! Lets get'um!" Bit yelled as the Liger ran over and pounced on the first tiger Zoid. "Strike Laser Claw!" Bit yelled, taking out the first Zoid. "One down, two to go." He ran over and before the enemy Zoid could do anything, pounced down on him, freezing his system. "This is too easy!" Bit said. "Only one more!" And with in seconds, he had taken it down too.  
  
"The winner is, the LZ team!" The Judge yelled. The cockpit opened to the Liger. Bit stood up.  
  
"YAY! We rock! We're unbeatable! I wish they were here to see that. Bit don't think about that! I mean I just won! I'm sopost to be happy!" He said to him self.  
  
  
  
Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play!  
  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid!  
  
Only shooting stars break the mode.   
  
  
  
A few weeks later,  
  
"Brrr. Man it sure gets cold around her." Bit said as he walked down the street, pulling his jacket closer to his body. "Now what." Suddenly a man ran in to Bit, followed by to other guys.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The first man yelled.  
  
"Yeah!" The second guy said.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that one of the guys that beat the sand sting ray group?" The last guy said.  
  
"Yeah! It is! We should take care of him now, when he hasn't got any of his friends with him!" The first guy said, smashing his fist in to the other palm.  
  
"I have an idea! Why don't we solve this with a Zoid battle, and not right here." Bit suggested, backing off a little.  
  
"Yeah, if we do, then we can prove how much better we are then him! Ok, we challenge you, tomorrow, 12:00am, just out of town. Got it? Run away, and we'll come after you!" Then they left.  
  
"I'm so going to cream him!" Whispered Bit, turning around and heading back to the Liger.  
  
  
  
It's a cool place they say it gets colder,  
  
You're bundled up now, wait tell you get older.  
  
But the meteor men beg to diffor,  
  
Judging by the whole in the saddlelight picture.  
  
The ice we skate, is getting pretty thin.  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim.  
  
My worlds on fire, how 'bout yours.  
  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get board.   
  
  
  
"Ready…. Fight!" The three command wolves dashed off of the Liger. They fired a few shots, but the Liger dodged. The Liger pounced on one wolf, taking it down.  
  
"How'd he do that? Oh, you're going to pay!" One man said as he dashed off for the Liger.  
  
"I don't think so." Bit said as the Liger grabbed the wolf's foot in its mouth and flung it a side, freezing its system. "HA! Told you so!"  
  
"Why I'm going to…" The last wolf tried hiding from the Liger. It didn't work. The Liger snook up behind the last wolf and jumped.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Bit yelled as the Liger landed on the last wolf. "I won! Yes! But winning just doesn't feel the same anymore."  
  
  
  
Hey now, you're an all star, get your game on, go play.  
  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get your show on, get paid.  
  
Only shooting stars break the mode.   
  
  
  
"Bit?" Leena asked as she walked in to the kitchen as some one was raiding the fridge.  
  
"Nope, just me." Jamie popped his head out from the fridge.  
  
"Sorry, your just looked like him for a second." Leena sighed. She knew she was going to regret going so hard on him. She really missed him now. "We have a battle later on, right? Well, we better get ready." Leena said as she left for the garage.  
  
~  
  
"Ready… Fight!"  
  
"Weasel unit total assault!" Leena let all her ammo go, with in the first few seconds taking down one of Canon Tortoises.  
  
"Leena! Be more careful! We can't afford to waste all that ammo!" Doc yelled. They hadn't been doing to good since Bit left. But this battle seemed like it was going to be easy.  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" Brad yelled, taking down another Canon Tortieses. With in a few minutes, Jamie took down the last Zoid.  
  
"Well done!" Doc exclaimed.  
  
'Yeah, but it just doesn't seem the same anymore.' Leena thought as she got out of her Gun Sniper.  
  
  
  
Hey now, you're an all star, get the game on, go play.  
  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid.  
  
Only shooting stars….   
  
  
  
"Ok, here's an idea. Why don't we have a little fun, and see some old pals, all in one." Bit asked Liger.  
  
"RoAr!!!"  
  
"That's what I thought. I think it will be fun too." Bit sat down and typed on his laptop. In big bold letters came up, 'Blitz Team'. "Ya ready, pal?"  
  
"RoAr!!"  
  
  
  
Someone once asked, could I spare some change for gas,  
  
I need to get my self away from this place.  
  
I said, yep, what a concept, I could use a little fuel my self  
  
And we could all use a little change.   
  
  
  
"Doc, we have a request for a battle." Jamie said.  
  
"Who is it?" Doc asked, walking up to the computer.  
  
"The LZ team. I think I've heard a little about them. I don't know anything about what kind of Zoid he has, but it's a one person team. He's requesting a battle using all team members from both teams. I've also heard that he does this a lot, and always wins. The LZ team. What a weird name." Jamie said.  
  
"I wonder what LZ means." Doc said, sitting down.  
  
"Liger Zero, maybe?" Leena said, stepping in to the room.  
  
"Yeah right. Bit can't be that good."  
  
"I won't be so sure. So when is the battle?" Leena asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, its late, I'm going to bed." Leena said. 'I hope its Bit.' She thought.  
  
  
  
Well, the years start coming and they don't start coming.  
  
Bet'cha the rules that I hit the ground running.  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.  
  
So much to see, so much to do,  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets.  
  
You never know if you don't go,  
  
You never shine in you don't glow.   
  
"Ok, here's the judge, but where is the LZ team?" Brad asked. Just then, in the distance, a Zoid appeared.  
  
"I can't be! It's the Liger Zero! So that's what LZ stands for!" Jamie said.  
  
"I told you so!" Leena yelled. She then tried to open a comlink with Bit, but he had blocked it.  
  
"Ready… Fight!"  
  
"Weasel unit total assault!" Leena yelled, firing at the Liger. He dodged it and ran after the Shadow fox. "Brad! Watch out." Too late, the Liger had already taken him down.  
  
"WHAT?!? I didn't even see him coming." Brad complained.  
  
"Wow. So the rumors I've heard are true. He's gotten better." Jamie sighed. "This is one battle we're not going to win. They saw that the LZ team, or rather Bit, has never lost a battle yet." Just then, the Liger appeared on the cliff in front of Jamie. (A/n: No, he didn't just 'appear', he jumped up there when Jamie wasn't looking-_-;) "Damn it!" Jamie pulled up, but it was to late. The Liger jumped up and took Jamie down.  
  
"Oh dear." Leena whispered as she saw the Liger turn to face her. She started running away but the Liger followed. The Liger Jumped up above the GS. "Strike…." The claws started to glow. "Laser…" The Liger was about a few feet above the GS.  
  
  
  
Hey now, you're an all star, get the game one, go play.  
  
Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid.  
  
Only shooting stars break the mode.   
  
  
  
"Claw!" The Liger landed on the GS's back, freezing the system. The cockpit to the Liger opened. Bit stood up and looked down at Leena, who was now out of her cockpit. Bit smiled and gave her a thumbs' up. Leena returned the smile and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Welcome home Bit."  
  
  
  
Only shooting stars break the mode.   
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
(A/n: This was just a little something I did when I was on a two-day train trip. Tell me what you think. If you want me to continue this, your going to have to give me some ideas, because this was made to be a one shot, but I'd be glad to write more. Just give me some ideas. Review plz!) 


End file.
